Inuyasha Todd redo
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: I redid it cuz the other one suck. So yeah Rating may change...A little OOC...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters...only the ones I add...Sweeney Todd does not belong to me either!**

_Inu's Pov_

_Chapter 1:_

_'I`m on yet another boat. Sailing the seas for a crime I didnt commit. Ripped away from my wife and child as if it were nothing. Are they still waiting for me? Will she want me? Will she believe me and not the lie that everyone was told?'_ I walked toward the head of the ship with my bag in tow. I was euphoric. I was finally home. I could see my sweet wife Kikyo and our daughter Kori. I walked through the cobblestone path that winded around the city. A short cut I used to take to hurry home from the docks. I was soon at my home, well what was left of it. There was a sign on the front that said 'Miss Higurashi's deserts.' I walk to the shop and open the door and I'm greeted with a smell that could kill the undead. Pushing aside the bile in my throat I walked around to the counter and tapped the bell with a clawed finger. A beautiful woman walks into the room pinning her hair up. Her smock was covered in jelly and flour. She was absolutely stunning. I was about to smile until I felt something crawl across my foot. I jumped a little but then I heard it. Her voice. It sounded like the angels were giving me a second chance at love.

"No. Buyo. Bad dog get off the nice man." She said softly [A/N: I hate cats with a passion but love kittens, dogs, and puppies. I didnt want a fat thing lazing around my story so Buyo is one of those purse dogs as I like to call them or the real term a Terrier] She walked by and picked up the puppy then stiffened as stiffened as she stood up.

"You're a half demon aren't you. An inuhanyou to be exact." She said. _'Ooh no please dont be a Hanyou hating lady'_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem." I replied gruffly I can't and won't let this get the better of me. I would walk out of here with my head held high.

"No, not at all. Well since your an Inuhanyou could I-" she bit her lip a little bit and to tell the truth it was actually pretty sexy. "-rub your ears?" She asked shyly. I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You mean your not disgusted by my very presence? I don't disgust you at all? You don't feel the need to spit on me but to rub my ears? Are you fucking pyscho?" I asked ok I lost my composure but who cares.

"No, your a person just like everybody else you just have adorable ears, beautiful eyes, and long silver but shiny hair, not to mention strength, looks, claws, and fangs but other than that your a normal person. You didn't answer my question. Can. I. Rub. Your. Ears.?" She said each word at the end with percision to get her point across.

"Ummm, yeah?" I said/asked. Causing her to squeal and run up behind me and begin giving me the most wonderful ear massage ever. At some point I started to growl low in my throat in pleasure. She giggled but kept on rubbing. When she stopped she walked in front of me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked i sniffed the air and that stench was killing me. I shook my head no btu my stomach gave me away.

"I know you think this place smells so bad you sould die right? Well thats just a spell so the youkai that do come in here don't get to rowdy. I can control it all I want but for the most part I leave it up. I'm actually a good cook. You caught me while closing down is there anything I could help you with?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to introduce myself. Hellp my name is Kagome Higurashi but some people call me Ms. Lovett. I don't know why. So what's your name?" She asks.

"Taishio, Inuyasha Taisho." I say. I know I went all James Bond on her but it caused her to giggle and for some reason I enjoyed that sound.

"I came here because I used to here. Do you know what happen to the family that used to be here?" I asked. She gave me a confused look, that quickly changed to recognition, then to sadness. _'What was that about?'_ I thought to my self.

"Yeah, A wife and child. Well the woman is dead and the daughter was tooken in by the governor." The woman said sadly.

"H-How did the woman die?" I stuttered. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears.

"Well the woman she would always talk about her husband. She'd say how she hated him and the only reason she stayed was because of their daughter and the money. She talked about a stash. Then she took her daughter to the doctors for a DNA test. I guess she was having an affair before the child was born. Turns out it wasn't her husbands daughter. She knew the husband because she was always with him. Then she got a note saying that her husband was coming home in 6 months. She tried to break things off with the man but he insisted one last date. She went to a masquerade and everyone was stairing at her. He drugged her drink and sat her down in a lounge chair where all the men and some women went down on her." She said. "Kikyo was my best friend, even though she got the man I loved because she found out I loved him. Thats how she'd been always making my life miserable because she could."

"Kagome...Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" She asked curiously.

"Kagome it's me Inuyasha. Kikyo's husband." I said. She gasped and then jumped back and blushed a bright red.

"Oh holy mother fuck! I got to get out of here!" Kagome said as she yanked off her apron and threw on a jacket. I was dazed. Had she really loved me. Was I just a game to Kikyo. Could I possibly find love again. I only then realized she was half way out the door and I charged after her. I found her in an alley crying. Her make up had smeared was all over her face.

"Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly kneeling down beside her.

"Because you loved Kikyo and you could never love a worthless look a like, like me. Atleast thats what she told me." Kagome said.

"Kagome I thought you didn't want me. I thought you wanted that mangy wolf. I always loved you Kagome. Kikyo made me feel a little something and I was content and happy with her but nothing near as close as what I felt about you. Every time I saw you with Kouga I just wanted to kill him." I said. I always felt my heart skip a beat hen I was near her.

"Why were you gone for so long Inuyasha. I cried everynight hoping you'd return safely even though I couldn't be with you. I wished nothing but the best for you." SHe said curiously.

"I was framed for the murder of Hakudoshi Onigumo. That night I was with Kikyo eating a dinner. We went to sleep and something on the news so we watched it and it turns out they were talkin about the death of Hakudoshi and how they thought I did it. The police came and questioned Kikyo and I. She told them that I wasn't with her last night and I did. They believed her and I got put on a work ship for fifteen years. Want to know the weird part. I didn't think Kikyo or her daughter I thought of you and how you would feel about this and how you would take the news." I said grimly. The story wasn't a fairytale you told your children but it would end one. I would relive my life with Kagome and start a new life full of passion and love.

"Oh Inuyasha. If I had known. I would have told them that you didn't know a Hakudoshi. Iwould pleaded your case." Kagome said.

"Well, I have you now and I have a feeling things are only going to get better."

*felt like stopping rite there but hell im waaaayyyyy to nice for that..*

Things gradually got better. Inuyasha felt like his heart would explode everytime she looked at him. Kagome felt like she would pass out when he kissed her. Things had gotten so much better. Inuyasha knew nothing could seperate them. He began cutting hair again for money. He saved up enough to buy a one and a half carot engagement ring. He loved her and it as about time he showed. He was going to propose to her on her birthday.

**Kagome's B-day/Pov.**

I wake to the most heavenly smell. Butter-Egg toast and Bacon. I smile. Only one person knew that my weird taste.

"Kagome" he sang "wake up sleepy head its your birthday I made breakfast for you and I have the whole day planned out for you." I smiled and took the food was delicious. When will he ask me. I know he will but when. I love him and he loves me so we should be together now. Why not. I took a bite into my toast and my tooth hit something. I spit it out and there was a 1 and a half diamond carot engagement ring.

"Inuyasha is this...?" I asked.

"Kagome. I've loved you from the beginning of time. Ever since I met you. When you went out with Kouga I died inside. You fixed me and made me a new better person. You loved me when nobody did you stood by me when everyone shunned me. You wished the best for me when I was wrongly accused and knew I did nothing wrong. I love you. Will you be my wife, mate, lover, and best friend. Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. Tears were coming from my eyes when he finished.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Yes I will Marry you." I said

**Inuyasha Pov.**

I was the happiest man on earth...I was engaged to the woman of my dreams. I got up to go to the kitchen. The lights went out she screamed and I ran upstairs. What I saw turned me into a murderous rage. Someone was jumping out the window with my Kagome.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh...Ya'll kno who it is...I'm not finished no more flames from the previose crappy story and anyways im gonna finish this one...


End file.
